To Bell The Cat
by Seshut
Summary: Fruits BasketRanma 12 Crossover. During a brief rainstorm, Kyo takes shelter in the Nekohanten. While there, he befriends Shampoo. He leaves the Cat Cafe with the legendary bell of Mao Moo Rin. What happens when he gives it to Tohru?
1. Cat Meets Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ranma ½ or Fruits Basket.

A/N: This is a Fruits Basket/Ranma ½ crossover. Please don't read if you haven't seen the Ranma ½ Ghost Cat eps. I know Shampoo uses personal pronouns ("I" and "my") several times, but I didn't want her sounding like a complete moron - I'm trying to give her a little more depth here. Updates will be frequent. Enjoy!

_**To Bell the Cat**_

Kyo cast a nervous glance at the sky as he hurried through the suburban streets. It was definitely going to rain. He could smell damp earth and grass on the breeze. Tohru always said how much she loved that smell, but Kyo hated it. It meant weakness. Already, he could feel the lethargy seeping into his bones. He hoped it would be a brief spring shower that would blow over quickly. He had ignored Shigure's advice to take an umbrella as he left the house – he was too frustrated with that damn Yuki to pay attention. He had to get out right then, after yet another failed attempt to teach the stuck up rat a lesson.

"Damn." He swore under his breath. He wasn't going to make it back to Shigure's in time. Kyo looked around frantically as the first few drops of rain started to fall. Like most cats, he disliked getting wet, but he disliked the feeling of weakness caused by rain even more.

A brightly painted sign above a shop across the street caught his attention. The sign proclaimed the establishment to be the "Nekohanten." The Cat Café. Kyo's mouth twisted at the irony, but nonetheless, he hurried across the road and into the café.

Shampoo looked up in surprise as the bell above the door to the entrance of the café jangled harshly. A red headed boy staggered in as the shower of rain that had been threatening all day began to fall. Shampoo had hurried back from her last delivery to avoid the rain. Tying an apron around her waist – she would not be able to do any deliveries while the rain kept up – she went over to the table where the boy was slumped.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Cat Café! Would you like to order anything? We have specials today that are too delicious!"

Kyo raised his head to look at the pretty waitress. Her accented Japanese suggested she was not from around here. He doubted her cooking could be as good as Tohru's, but he may as well order something. It was only fair – he was taking up table space - and he had no idea how long he would be stuck here. He dug through his pockets to see how much money he had with him, and then picked up the menu to give it a cursory glance. It contained mostly Chinese cuisine, but there was a Japanese section too. Kyo was in no mood to be adventurous, so it was this column he studied.

"Onigiri." He finally decided. It made him think of Tohru, and how she could find the most ordinary things – such as rolling a riceball – amazing. He snorted again at the thought of anyone actually doing riceball training.

Shampoo bustled off to the kitchen to fulfill the boy's order. Her Great Grandmother assured her she had everything under control in the kitchen, so she returned to the front counter. It was quiet in the café – clearly everyone else had headed home to avoid the rain as well. The only customer was the orange haired boy. Shampoo studied him. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to him. Not the same way she was drawn to her tall, strong husband Ranma – her lips curved into a soft smile as she thought of him. She was sure he would tire of Japan and his other fiancées and agree to come back to China with her soon. Her cooking was superior to that of Kodachi, and Shampoo could easily defeat her in serious challenge. Ranma viewed Ukyo simply as his childhood friend, despite Ukyo's best efforts to change that perception, so that meant that Shampoo's remaining obstacle was his inexplicable attachment to his reluctant fiancée Akane. Shampoo frowned. She could not understand what Ranma saw in that short tempered, violent, awful cook of a tomboy. _Come to think of it, Ranma doesn't seem to know either…_

A thud drew her attention back to her surroundings, as the boy pitched face first onto the table for no apparent reason. Shampoo hurried over in concern. Unconscious customers were bad for business! That's what she told herself, anyway.

Kyo had run through his mental vocabulary of insults and curses on whichever of his ancestors had offended whoever had cursed them, and the entity who cast the curse. He had now moved onto whatever god controlled the weather as his head slipped off his hand and thudded onto the table.

"Excuse me? You okay?" The waitress was back, mere inches from his face as she bent over him in concern. Ruby eyes met cerise.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." he replied, a little groggily. His mental rant against the weather gods intensified.

"Must be the weather." Shampoo agreed readily, and was surprised when the boy started violently at her words.

"I hate the rain. Don't you wish snow would disappear and spring would come straight away without slushy thaw period between?" She continued, more to hide her own confusion and fill up the silence than anything.

Again, Kyo thought of Tohru, and her belief that melted snow became spring. She had the strangest ideas sometimes.

"My name's Shampoo. What's yours?" She queried, to keep the conversation going.

"Sohma Kyo." Came the gruff response. He wished she would stop asking him questions – even talking was an effort right now - but months of living with Tohru had taught him not to say so straight out in case he hurt her feelings, so he attempted diversionary tactics.

"Shampoo is a rather unusual name. You have a nice accent too. Where are you from?" He was rather surprised to find he meant the compliment. Her voice wasn't as soothing as Tohru's, but it didn't grate on his ears like some girls' did. (Namely, the Prince Yuki Fan Club.)

"From China –"

Was as far as the waitress got before being interrupted by a cry of

"Get away from my beloved Shampoo, you scoundrel! This is the last time you come between us, Saotome!"

Kyo blinked in surprise as the table in front of his nose disintegrated under a weighted chain. Adrenaline momentarily drove away his rain induced weakness, and he leapt to his feet, ready to meet the next attack. His assailant was slightly taller than him, but shorter than Yuki, and had flowing black hair, cut straight across. He wore some sort of Chinese robe with wide, billowing sleeves. Then his brain finished processing what the stranger had said, and his defensive stance lowered slightly in his confusion.

"Saotome! What the hell are you talking about? I'm Sohma!"

At his words, the stranger paused and pulled out a pair of thick lensed glasses and squinted through them at Kyo.

Shampoo clearly had a better grip on the situation than the two males, because she wasted no time on confusion. Picking up a chair, she brought it down hard across the stranger's head. Kyo winced in sympathy as the guy hit the floor hard. Clearly, Shampoo was not as sweet and dainty as she seemed. She didn't look sweet now. She looked furious.

"Mousse! How many times have I told you no attacking customers! Is bad for business! And you destroy table too!" She scolded. The boy – Mousse – raised his head blearily. "But Shampoo –" Was as far as he got before she interrupted him.

"No buts! If you have nothing to do, there plenty of dirty dishes in kitchen! Go! Now!" She ordered the hapless Mousse as he staggered to his feet and wove his way towards the kitchen.

"Stupid duck." Shampoo fumed under her breath.

"Sorry. Mousse is Chinese like me, and his Japanese is no very good. Perhaps he misunderstand something." She apologized to Kyo. "Would you like to sit at another table?"

Kyo was surprised at how composed she was. She acted like it was almost commonplace for people to be attacked while minding their own business. _Maybe it's normal to have café brawls in China? And maybe 'stupid duck' is more insulting in Chinese than Japanese?_

"What does 'Saotome' mean then? It sounds Japanese?"

Shampoo snorted. "Saotome Ranma is my husband … to be." She added, as his eyes flew to her left hand.

"Aren't you a little young for that?"

"But we are in such love!" She exclaimed rapturously, starry eyed.

"He is so strong and handsome! He easily beat Shampoo!"

"Wait, this guy fights girls?" Kyo didn't like that. He had a private code of honour which included his own brand of chivalry. This was why he always let Kagura beat him up, or attempted to run instead of confronting her.

"Shampoo from Amazon village in China! Ranma was lost and starving in wilderness, and came across Shampoo's food! He ate it, and I challenged and attacked him, thinking he was another girl!"

"Hang on! Am I supposed to look like this Saotome? Cause I DO NOT look like a girl!" Kyo interrupted. _Now I know how Yuki feels sometimes with his girly face._

"Oh, no! Ranma sometime have red hair you see – darker and longer than yours. But Mousse has very bad eyes, and does not always use his glasses. Mousse is Shampoo's childhood friend, but thinks he in love with Shampoo. But Ranma defeat Shampoo in challenge and by Amazon law Ranma and Shampoo must marry. Mousse no beat Ranma. If he no beat Ranma, he no marry Shampoo."

Kyo felt a twinge of sympathy for this Mousse character. He knew how it felt to be on the outside looking in, and unable to defeat your greatest rival, no matter how hard you tried. His sympathy was short lived as he regarded the splintered remains of the table he had been sitting at. That didn't give anyone the right to go around attacking random strangers!

"I will go see if your onigiri is ready yet!" Shampoo announced cheerfully.

Shampoo entered the kitchen where her great grandmother, perched on her gnarled walking stick, presided over several bubbling pots and a very sulky Mousse was drying an enormous stack of dishes.

"Shampoo, the onigiri is ready. Tell the customer we'll give it to him for half price to make up for Mousse's behaviour. Mousse will make up the difference, as well as the cost of the table." Cologne informed her.

"Hiya! Shampoo will, Great Grandmother!"

Shampoo returned to Kyo's table a few minutes later, expertly balancing a tray which she set down in front of Kyo, who was once again slouched over the table, fighting gravity. Kyo's mouth watered at the delicious smell emanating from the covered tray. Shampoo whipped the cover off with a flourish.

"Thanks." He managed.

"Go on, eat up! Too delicious!" Shampoo urged. She didn't like how feeble he seemed. _Perhaps he is faint with hunger? Whoever he lives with mustn't feed him properly!_

Cologne hopped out of the kitchen to the front counter to observe their only customer. It was unusual for Shampoo to spend so long in conversation with a customer, even one whose feathers had been ruffled by Mousse. Normally, she would have returned to the kitchen to berate then pointedly ignore the hapless duck by now.

Besides, there was something that Cologne had overheard during the ruckus that was ringing faint bells in her long memory. She was sure that the boy had shouted "Sohma" while being attacked by Mousse.

She studied him. Hair that could be described as red or orange, depending how kind you were. _Unusual, but not outstanding_. Her Future-Son-in-Law had red hair when in girl form. _Just above average height._ _Well built and developed – he probably does some form of martial arts then_, Cologne noted approvingly. She had to stifle a gasp when he lifted his eyes from his plate in response to something said by her great grand-daughter. They were a deep crimson.

Quickly, she checked his aura. Wild and untamed, with plenty of raw power. Some elements of control showed he studied martial arts, but was not learning a style suited to him. Once he learned control and how to channel his _ki_, he would be formidable. Not in the same league as her Future Son-in-Law, but easily better than Mousse. He had the potential to match her Future Son-in-Law's sparring partner and rival, Hibiki Ryoga.

But there was a dark shadow that almost enveloped his aura.

It was entwined yet distinct from the boy's aura. He did not accept it as part of him, but he could not escape it. He was clearly fighting its influence, which might explain his weakness.

Cologne narrowed her eyes, unsure if age was finally catching up with her. The overlying shadow aura was demonic with pronounced … feline elements.

Cologne turned from her observation of the pair, and hopped back into the kitchen, past Mousse and his mountain of dishes and into the furthest storeroom. She tapped her way among the rows of boxes muttering to herself. Finally she found the box she wanted. She rummaged through it for a few minutes before emerging with the item she sought. Careful not to touch it with her bare skin, she examined its gleaming surface.

Kyo, gradually thawing and responding to Shampoo's determined attempts at small talk, became aware of a sharp, rhythmic tapping noise that seemed to be getting closer. Looking past Shampoo towards the front of the cafe, he saw a wizened old crone perched on an equally gnarled cane hopping towards them as if she were mounted on a pogo stick. She wore a green robe with a yellow symbol on it, and a red band held her hair back. Her large eyes regarded him intently, as if she could see things others could not. This made Kyo feel vulnerable, which in turn triggered his temper. He opened his mouth to ask the old hag what she was staring at when he was interrupted by Shampoo.

"Great Grandmother! Did you want Shampoo to do something?"

"No, dear, everything's fine. I just came to check on this young man after Mousse's atrocious behaviour."

Shampoo scowled at the memory.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kyo said, around a mouthful.

"You like cats, don't you?" Cologne demanded.

Kyo started again and inhaled violently at the non sequitur, with the result that he began choking. Shampoo had to thump him on the back several times to dislodge the riceball. She then solicitously offered to fetch him a glass of water. While she was away from the table, Cologne handed him the object in her sleeve. Kyo turned his attention to the small golden cat bell strung on a chain she had just handed him.

"That's the bell of Mao Moo Rin. It's supposed to bring luck in love to those who love cats."  
"Well, that's all well and good, but who says I love cats?"

Kyo felt himself pinned by the old woman's stare.

"Four thousand years of Chinese Amazon history, and the fact that you're a red eyed Sohma."

Kyo paled. _**Chinese** Amazon?The curse is Chinese! What does this woman know about the Sohma Family and its secret?_

Shampoo was disturbed to find upon her return with a glass of water that the boy – Kyo – was looking extremely pale. Perhaps he was ill?

Without being conscious of what he was doing, Kyo put the bell in his pocket, his gaze still locked with the old woman's.


	2. Gifts and Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Ranma ½.

Half an hour later, Kyo sauntered along the path leading to Shigure's house. The rain had finally blown over, freeing him from the café and the old woman's stare. The onigiri hadn't been too bad, but he still hoped Tohru had left some dinner aside for him. In his hand was the bell the old woman had given him. _Luck in love for those who love cats…_He snorted. The fact was that Kyo didn't particularly love cats. Cats loved him. He rather resented them. Still, they were less obvious than cows or pigs.

The house came in sight, rectangles of golden light from the windows gilding the lawn and framing the door. As he approached, light spilled from the door, illuminating a figure.

"Kyo-kun! You're home! We were beginning to worry! Are you all right?" Tohru's voice reached him. She had obviously been watching for him. He felt warm inside at the thought, despite the fact she was probably lying without realizing it. He doubted the damn rat had been distressed by his absence, and Shigure was too lazy to start worrying until absolutely necessary.

"There, Tohru-kun. I told you Kyo would be fine. He always lands on his feet, so to speak." Shigure's voice drifted from his study, confirming Kyo's hypothesis.

"Where have you been?" She fussed as he entered and took off his shoes.

"Did you get caught in the rain without an umbrella?"

He shook his head. "No. I went into a café when the rain started."

"That's good!" Tohru said brightly, before wilting visibly.

"Oh."

"What?" Kyo asked. _Did I say something wrong again?_

"It's nothing. I just put some dinner aside for you, that's all. I can put it in the fridge till later if you've already eaten."

"No, the food there was nowhere near as good as yours. I'll eat it now." Kyo assured her.

Tohru beamed at him, before bustling off to the kitchen to reheat it for him. Kyo watched her, shaking his head. Sometimes her rapid mood changes made him dizzy. He followed her into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that." He told her. "I'm not Yuki, you know. I can reheat food without destroying it."

"It's fine! I don't mind doing it!"

His hand slipped into his pocket again. _Luck in love for those who love cats_.

_Luck in love…_ He wasn't going to be lucky in love. Nobody could love a monster like him. He was going to be locked up after graduation anyway. Tohru, on the other hand… Tohru deserved love. She gave it away so freely herself. _For those who love cats_… Memories flooded his mind. Tohru, claiming that she wanted to be born in the Year of the Cat. Tohru following him up to the roof of the school, and patting his feline companions. Tohru nearly in tears because she thought that he (the Cat of the Zodiac) was angry at her. Tohru, her eyes luminous in the moonlight, telling him she "loved cats!" Tohru fit the description better than he did. She adored cats of all shapes and sizes.

"Oi." He said gruffly, getting her attention.

"I have something for you." He could feel his face heating for some reason. He was very glad they were alone in the kitchen.

She turned from the stove, face radiant, then guilty.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! You shouldn't have!" She protested.

"It's so kind of you to put up with me anyway!" She continued. Kyo interrupted before she could get herself worked up again. He'd heard it all before, and thought Tohru was exaggerating. When counting her blessings, she never seemed to account for the blessings she gave.

He held out his hand, the gold bell suspended on a fine chain.

"Just take it, and don't argue." He said, rather brusquely, to hide his embarrassment.

"It's supposed to be lucky." He explained, suddenly realizing she might think it odd that he was giving her what looked like a cat's bell.

Tohru slowly reached out her hand.

"Kyo-kun, it's beautiful…" She said softly.

"What! What is it?" Shigure's voice broke the moment. Clearly he'd been eavesdropping outside the door, and could not contain his curiosity. Kyo growled in frustration, and started towards the door, cracking his knuckles ominously. He was pulled up short by a soft _ping!_ And Tohru announcing "It's ready!"

That night, Kyo's sleep was restless, and his dreams were full of ringing bells. Sometimes he thought they were wedding bells, and other times cat bells…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The next day at school, Tohru wore the necklace with its unusual charm. Her friends Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki noticed and commented.

"Kyo-kun gave it to me last night! Isn't it lovely?" She said happily.

Arisa and Saki exchanged glances.

"Yes, Tohru-chan." Saki agreed in her soft voice. "It also has … intriguing waves."

"What did you mean earlier about Tohru's necklace, Hanajima?" Arisa demanded, when the pair were alone.

"The waves remind me of two things. One is Sohma Kyo's aura –"

"Well, he _did_ give it to her … which reminds me, we have to talk to him later. Go on."

"I didn't want to worry Tohru-chan, but … The other thing it reminds me of is actually a place – an extremely old house we passed once on holiday. The house was reputed to be haunted."

"I don't believe in ghosts, Hanajima."

"Still … I wonder where he got it."

_Later that day, during lunch…_

Arisa stalked over to where Kyo was sitting playing a card game with other class members. Grabbing him by his white tie, she unceremoniously yanked him off his chair and began dragging him towards the door.

"Carrot Top and I are just going to have a little chat." She informed the players over her shoulder. Tohru waved cheerfully and called "Have fun!"

Somehow, Kyo doubted that.

Once they had left the building and crossed the quad to where Hanajima was standing, staring dreamily at the clouds, Arisa released Kyo.

"What the hell was that for Yankee? I was _winning_ that game!"

Arisa did not beat around the bush. Fixing Kyo with an intimidating stare, she began the ritual carried out by best friends for generations.

"You gave Tohru jewelry. What are your intentions?"

Kyo gaped at her in stupefaction. Arisa seemed to take his silence as some sort of admission of guilt.

"Hurt her in any way and I will castrate you with a rusty spoon. Are we clear?" Arisa loomed over him, looking like she would like nothing better than a reason to whip out her iron bar and give it a work out on him. Saki did not remove her gaze from the sky, but an unpleasant, not-quite-painful tingle ran over him.

"What are you talking about!" _Why is everyone making such a big deal about a stupid necklace! Hold on...' _intentions!_'_

"Look, it's just a good luck charm." Kyo thought it might be a bit impolitic to mention the 'love' part right now. He had finally figured out the point of this conversation.

"Its waves indicate it has great age. Where did you get it?" Saki dropped her gaze to study him. Her stare had the same probing quality as the old woman's.

"Some old Chinese woman gave it to me. She said it brought luck to those who loved cats." He shrugged. "I figured that she suited the description better than me, so I gave it to her. She deserves some good luck." Then realizing what he had just said could be construed as incriminating given the context of the conversation, he hastened to add, "That girl is so clumsy, she can use all the luck she can get."

This seemed to satisfy Arisa. "Very well. Just remember what I said." She stalked off with a swirl of her long skirt. With one last enigmatic look, Saki followed her.

Shaken, Kyo returned to the classroom and the card game.

"Hello Kyo-kun! Did you enjoy your chat? The necklace is working! I won a game!" Tohru told him joyfully. "We were discussing good places to eat. Didn't you say you were in a nice café yesterday?" She continued.

Kyo's attention wasn't really on the card game after his encounter, with the result that he lost and got stuck with cleaning duty. Tohru waited for him, and Yuki waited for Tohru, and the three of them walked home together. Yuki and Kyo only got into one fight on the way home – a new record.

When they got to Shigure's, they split up to go to their various rooms, before commencing their homework. Then Tohru went to work, Kyo retreated to the roof, and Yuki disappeared to his 'Secret Base.' Yuki had announced his intention to meet Tohru and walk her home at dinner. Kyo had been planning to offer to walk her home, but the supercilious rat had got there first, and no way was he going to go anywhere with the rat voluntarily. That didn't stop him waiting up to make sure she got home safely.

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this story! Chapter 3 should be out tomorrow or the day after. The Bake-neko (Ghost Cat) should be making his appearance then. Till next time! Seshut. nn


	3. Bell Order Bride

That night, an uneasy wind stirred the leaves of the trees around the house. It was the kind of wind that reminds you that it is dark and cold outside, and that the house is really quite isolated. The kind of wind that sends shivers down your spine, and renders creaking floorboards into menacing intruders. In short, the sort of wind that made Kyo irritable. No way was he scared. Or even nervous. Not him.

Still…At least Tohru was home safely. But even that could not ease his restlessness. When he first heard it, he was dozing. When the sound came again, Kyo gave an aggravated groan, and rolled over with enough energy to fall off the edge of the bed, effectively waking him.

Muttering curses, he sat up, and untangled himself from his bedclothes, which seemed intent on strangling him. This time, there was no doubt. Carried on the night breeze, stealing through the house, was the unmistakable peal of a bell. The sound was triggering memories in Kyo's sleep fogged brain. When the sound came again, he recognized it. It was the same pitch and tone as the bell he had given Tohru. But it was much louder. And it was coming closer.

Suddenly, there was a scream from Tohru's room, which cut off abruptly.

The sound galvanized Kyo into action. He leapt up and lunged for the door, ripping it open and charging into the hallway. The door next to his opened and Yuki dashed out as well, clearly still half asleep. At the other end of the hall, Shigure's door opened a crack, and an eye peered out cautiously.

The two cousins skidded to a halt outside Tohru's door, and Kyo hammered on it, while Yuki called "Honda-san! Are you all right?"

When there was no response, Kyo tried the handle. It wouldn't turn. He put his shoulder to the door and pushed, but the door refused to budge. He looked at Yuki, who stared back, worry evident on both their faces. "It won't open."

Yuki pushed him aside and tried for himself. Once he was satisfied that the door would not open for him either, he rapped on the door again, calling Tohru's name. Again, there was no answer.

Yuki pressed his ear to the door and listened for a moment.

He pulled back for a moment and stared at the wooden panelling in astonishment, before leaning in again.

"I can hear a voice." He informed his cousin quietly, "But it's not Honda-san's. I think it's a man's voice. I can also hear a bell." He added, his forehead wrinkled in confusion.

Kyo motioned his cousin away from the door, and pressed his own ear to the door. "I don't recognise the voice … But the bell …it sounds like the one I gave her the other night." He said.

"Except this one is louder." Yuki pointed out.

Shigure, now convinced that the hall was safe – his cousins had been standing there for several moments and nothing had attacked them, after all – ventured from his room.

"What's going on?" He asked. At the unexpected sound, Yuki and Kyo started and whirled, fists coming up into defensive positions.

Shigure flinched back. "Calm down!"

"Quiet!" Yuki hissed at him. "We don't want whoever is in there to hear us."

"But you were both knocking and shouting earlier. Surely the intruder would have heard you." Shigure nonetheless lowered his voice.

"Shigure, someone – a man – is in there with Honda-san." Yuki said urgently. "The door is stuck and won't open. We heard her scream and are worried about her safety."

Kyo rolled his eyes. _This isn't a proposal to the Student Council! We're wasting time while you present your case like a bloody lawyer. Forgiveness is easier to get than permission._

"On three, we're hitting the door." He translated for Shigure.

Shigure sighed in apparent resignation, muttering something Kyo didn't quite catch about his house always getting destroyed.

Yuki nodded, and the two cousins stood in front of the door. Kyo began counting.

_Meanwhile…_

Tohru wasn't quite sure what woke her. _I'm not thirsty, hot or cold. Was it the wind in the trees? Perhaps something – housework or homework - I've forgotten to do?_ Busy trying to think of anything she'd forgotten, Tohru distantly became aware of a sound. The chime of a bell. Absently, she reached for the bell around her neck, and gripped it in her hand to silence it. But the sound continued. And it became louder. It was getting closer.

If she had opened her blinds and looked through her window, Tohru would have seen a sphere drifting haphazardly from the sky. The wind momentarily shredded the clouds covering the moon, and the floating sphere glowed silver.

As it was, Tohru didn't see any of this, as she was currently curled up in a ball under her covers and had her eyes squeezed shut. _Oka-san!_ She mentally wailed.

Again, another peal sounded, even closer.

With a thrill of horror, Tohru realized it was right outside her window.

Then, even under her covers, and through her closed eyelids, she became aware of a glow. Next, she became aware of a weight on her bed, and a familiar, comforting sound. The contented purr of a cat reverberated through her room. With a muffled squeak, Tohru sat bolt upright, opened her eyes…

And screamed.

There, seated at the foot of her bed, purring contentedly and regarding her with large golden eyes was an enormous, glowing, _transparent_ cat!

At Tohru's shriek, it lunged forwards and placed a paw over her mouth. Then, eyes still locked with hers, it raised its other paw to its muzzle, indicating silence. Tohru, her turquoise eyes huge, nodded her understanding. The cat removed its paw, and backed up.

There was the sound of running feet, and the cat, suddenly solid, crossed the room in one bound and leaned back against the door.

Tohru took the opportunity to reach over and switch on her bedside lamp. The warm yellow light, instead of dispelling ghosts and monsters as it had when she was a child, only illuminated the bizarreness of the situation.

She heard Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun on the other side of the door, asking if she was all right. She opened her mouth to reassure them, but the cat shook its head, making the bell around its neck chime softly again.

Tohru noticed it was an exact replica of the one Kyo-kun had given her, only several times larger.

"I suppose you're wondering why ny-I'm here." The apparition stated.

Tohru nodded.

"Ny-I've been watching you for the past few days, and n-you're perfect! Sweet, gentle, an excellent cook, generous..."

Tohru started to protest the cat's obviously over-inflated opinion of her -_Perhaps he has me confused with someone else? _But before she could more than open her mouth, the cat had crossed the room, and sank down to his haunches, taking her hand gently in his paws.

He stared into her eyes for a moment before almost purring "Although it is myere formality, the proper forms must be observed...Will you do me the honour of being my bryide?"

Suddenly, there was a shout of "Three!" and her door splintered. Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun burst into the room, followed more sedately and less heroically by Shigure-san.

Kyo charged into the room, ready for anything – or so he thought. He reassessed his definition of "anything" as he took in the tableau in front of him. Tohru was sitting in bed, blushing prettily while an extremely big white cat was down on one knee before her, holding her hands in its paws.

"Tohru-kun, would you care to explain what's going on?" Shigure queried, sounding extremely calm, considering the situation.

"This beautiful young woman is wearing the small bell of Mao Moo Rin, and is destined to be my bryide." The cat announced.

While a talking cat might have shocked most people, the Sohmas were not most people. Talking animals were almost commonplace in Shigure's home – considering it was inhabited by three part time talking animals.

"Mao Moo Rin?" Yuki turned on Kyo. "You gave Honda-san something called Cat Demon Bell?"

"That's what it means?"

"Don't you pay _any_ attention in class?"

"Excuse me, but my fiancée and I would like to discuss the ceremony and honeymoon details." The cat cut through their budding argument.

Yuki rocked back as if he had been struck a blow. "Honda-san…You actually want to marry him?" He asked. He suddenly sounded lost.

"Ah, no! I had not accepted!" Tohru hastened to reassure him.

"But will you?" Shigure asked with keen interest.

"Of course she will! She has the small bell! You can't fyight destiny!" The cat proclaimed.

"If it's destiny that the owner of the small bell of Mao Moo Rin has to marry you, how come you didn't marry the woman in the café?" Kyo demanded.

The cat flinched. "She was ancient!"

"But you just said that you can't fight destiny!" Kyo retorted.

"Besides, her grand-daughter was a complete harridan. I dread to think what the great grandmother would have been like. Still, she was better than the red headed alley cat they tried to foist off on me nyext!"

"_Excuse me?_"

"What?" Then the cat took in Kyo's hair colour. "Keep your fur on. I wasn't referring to you. That girl was the most unladylike creature ny-I've ever met. She hit me!" Tears welled in the ghost's eyes, and it began to sniffle.

"There, there, don't cry. You're safe now." Tohru reassured the cat.

Kyo rolled his eyes.

"You _do _care! So n-you will myarry me! My quest is finally over! I've wandered, bereft and alone for all these years, searching…"

Kyo hit the cat upside of the head. "She never said that, you stupid cat!"

Yuki shook his head. "That's usually my line. Why is most of the trouble in this house caused by cats?"


	4. Catfight!

A/N: Seshut peers over a shoulder high barrier of green and black Matrix style vertical code Hi! I got this firewall installed on my computer to protect me from flames regarding my false promise for frequent updates to this story. I offer my deepest apologies – my life went into a free-falling tailspin last year, and fan-fic writing was not on my mind. However, I have the next two chapters awaiting some final tweaking on my computer, and they WILL be up in the next few days. I originally intended this to be a triple shot fic – the meeting, the encounter and the explanation, but a typo ("mao moomen" instead of "mao moo lin") put a whole new spin on the story, and opened a whole new direction for the fic to take – leading to another revision and rewrite of the confrontation scene.

Anyway, I don't own Fruits Basket or Ranma ½, nor do I make money from this. It would be nice though. Sighs dreamily

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for ... drum roll On with the story!

CH4 – Catfight!

Yuki shook his head. "That's usually my line. Why is most of the trouble in this house caused by cats?"

"Hey!" Both Kyo and the ghost cat exclaimed indignantly.

"Um, excuse me, bake-neko-san…" Tohru began tentatively. The cat interrupted.

"Forgive me. Ny-I failed to introduce myself properly. Ny-I am the famous Mao Moo Lin. Ny-I have a three thousand year history as a matchmaker while searching for my destined bryide. Those who believe in me will find love."

"Why haven't you found yours yet then?" Kyo demanded.

"Ny-I just have." The cat's smug retort raised Kyo's hackles.

"Ah, I am afraid there must be some sort of mistake. I am certainly not a once-in-three-thousand-year person!" Tohru intervened, still sitting in bed, like some sort of princess holding court in her chamber.

"N-you aren't already engaged, are n-you?"

Kyo decided he didn't blame the ghost cat's last prospective bride for decking it. He'd been in the annoying phantasm's presence for less than five minutes and he was getting the same urge. It was the grating voice, he told himself. It had NOTHING to do with the cat's stated intentions.

"No! Nothing like that! It's just that I promised my oka-san that I would graduate high school." Tohru gently picked up her treasured photograph of her mother and showed it to the cat. "So, you see, I'm afraid I can't marry you. I have responsibilities here. I'm sure you will find someone else more deserving soon. Someone who is worth waiting three thousand years for."

Kyo felt a tight knot in his chest loosen at her words. She wouldn't be leaving. She was staying. With them … with him.

"Then n-you won't me-arry me because ny-I'm a cat, is that it?!" Mao Moo Lin half-accused, half wailed.

"No, of course not!" Tohru replied, shaking her head vigorously, causing her brown hair to ripple around her shoulders.

"Because that can be chaynged." The cat said, almost silkily.

"She already said she didn't want to marry you, so get lost!" Kyo, losing what little patience he had, and unsettled by the shift in the cat's manner, started forward to employ force if the ghost didn't co-operate and get away from Tohru. Yuki too, seemed to have sensed the same change in the room's undercurrents that had Kyo on edge, as he moved to stand between the bed and the phantom feline. Shigure edged towards where the door used to be.

The cat reared up to its full height, and regarded the two cousins through slitted yellow eyes.

"Ny-I'm warning n-you! Don't come any closer! Hurt me, and n-you _will _regret it!"

Undaunted by the cat's bluster, the two teens assumed martial arts positions.

Turning its attention to Tohru, the ghost cat demanded "Why won't n-you me-arry me? Ny-I'll be a good husband, ny-I swear! Ny-I'll give n-you whatever you want! Gold, fish every day, all the catnip and yarn n-you want!" The cat's sales pitch was abruptly silenced when both Yuki and Kyo simultaneously planted a fist in the irritating animal's face.

"I believe Honda-san has already stated her preference. I suggest you take your bell and leave." Yuki's commanding, yet icy tone cut across the cat's sniffles as tears welled in its eyes. Tentatively, it felt its abused muzzle.

"Ny-I can't believe n-you did that to me!" It bawled. Wiping its eyes, it announced, "Very well. Ny-I see n-you leave me no choice! Prepare for my ultimate move! _Cat Deathblow Spell_!" As it spoke, the cat unsheathed its claws, which glinted wickedly in the lamplight.

He yowled, the sound going on and on and on. The Jyuunishi covered their sensitive ears, and Tohru flinched back.

The large bell around the cat's neck rose into the air and began to glow. Beams of blue energy shot from it, ricocheting around the room. The light built to blinding intensity, and the Jyuunishi had to choose between protecting their eyes or their ears. Kyo, unwilling to take his eyes off a threat, squinted against the glare for as long as he could. Even with his hands over his ears, he thought he could hear the disembodied voice of the bake-neko taunting "N-You gave her the bell, so ny-I guess you're the obvious candidate." A beam of orange light shot from the bell towards him. Kyo instinctively flung up his hands in front of his face, his left wrist in front of his right. He heard the cat yowl in a mixture of pain and outrage and the beam swerved violently, striking Yuki instead. The orange light played over Yuki, who had gone unnaturally still, his head bowed, his hands limp by his side.  
"Yuki-kun! Are you all right?" Tohru's concern roused Yuki. Slowly, he raised his head. As the hair screening his features fell back, Kyo started violently. Instead of their usual amethyst, Yuki's eyes were an intense yellow, broken by slit pupils. When Yuki spoke, it was not with his usual precise inflection and measured tone.  
"Maybe n-you'll me-arry me nyow?" The unmistakable, piercing whine of the ghost cat came from Yuki's mouth.

Suddenly, the Yuki-baka-neko (A/N: Now _there's_ something I never thought I'd type!) flung his head back. His hands clenched. He toppled sideways, away from Tohru and the bed.

Confused by this bizarre behaviour, it took Kyo a few moments to realise that his cousin was attempting to regain control – at least enough to get himself and the cat away from Tohru, who was half out of bed, concern written all over her pretty face. "Stay there!" Kyo snapped, interposing himself between the girl and the intruder wearing Yuki's features. The Yuki-neko struggled to his feet. Kyo assumed a defensive stance. Yuki mirrored the movement with a feral hiss, but his cousin's usually inscrutable features were noticeably strained. Clearly the inner battle for control was still being waged. Yuki blinked and staggered for a moment, his eyes momentarily reverting to purple as the smoke Kyo associated with transformation wreathed his cousin. Although he rippled and wavered for a moment, nothing happened. "What kind of hyuman are n-you?" The ghost-cat's horrified tones demanded. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kyo launched himself at the other teen. Yuki saw him coming and attempted to dodge, but failed. Kyo's fist connected solidly with the Yuki-neko's jaw, spinning him around. Kyo followed it up with a roundhouse kick that sent his cousin flying across the room and into a wall. Kyo couldn't help but feel a momentary sense of triumph. At long last, he had done it! He had defeated the invincible Yuki! Plaster rained down on his cousin's prone form as a blue mist rose to coalesce into the ghost cat. Kyo's elation soured almost immediately. Now he'd have to do it again just to prove it wasn't a fluke!

The ghost cat was backing away from Yuki.

"What are n-you? I try to possess a hyuman, and get a rat!"

Yuki, his clothes uncharacteristically rumpled, a livid red mark on his jaw, and plaster coating his hair, locked eyes with Kyo. An unspoken agreement passed between the two martial artists. For the first time, a temporary truce had been declared between the rat and the cat of the Zodiac.

Together, Kyo and Yuki advanced on the ghost cat, determined to get this over with one way or another. Again, Mao Moo Lin turned into a mist that surrounded the still hovering bell. Once more the light began to increase. A fiery beam of light erupted from the bell and caught Shigure, who had taken refuge behind the door frame. "I'll use n-you to escaype!" Kyo heard the disembodied voice announce.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kyo muttered.

Yuki called "Shigure! Try and transform!"

Shigure had assumed the same unnatural stillness that Yuki had displayed earlier. He gave no sign that he had heard. But outside the window, howls, snarls and barks of nearby dogs echoed through the night. Yuki charged towards their guardian. Kyo followed, ready to back up his former arch-rival. To Kyo's surprise, when Yuki reached the doorway, he sidestepped neatly, avoiding a collision, before taking off down the hallway. Shigure spun to head down the stairs to freedom, but stumbled, giving Kyo the time he needed to get in front of the author and block his passage.

"You won't get away that easily." Kyo informed the Shigure-neko through clenched teeth.

"You want to get out of here, you have to go through me."

"All ryight, if that's what n-you want, ny-I will!" The Shigure-neko hissed, before lunging at his young cousin. The narrow hallway hampered Kyo's attempt at evasion, and he was borne down under Shigure's greater weight. Kyo had the satisfaction of getting in one solid strike before they hit the floor. He shifted, ready to throw his cousin off, before realising that he was viewing the dim corridor through a yellowish haze. An icy coldness trickled through his body, akin yet alien to what assailed him when it rained. Kyo realized with horror that the cat was attempting to control him. Once more, he could hear the disembodied voice whispering in his ear. "Ny-I know n-you like her. N-you gave her the bell. Team up with me, and she'll be swept off her fyeet. We could take turns being husband." Kyo struggled to ignore the seductive images that accompanied the words – images of a family, a place to belong, acceptance, a home. To combat this, Kyo did something he usually avoided.

He remembered.

He allowed memories long buried to swamp him. He remembered the sideways looks, the whispers. He remembered his mother. He recalled the isolation, the loneliness that had characterized his existence for so long. Before Tohru. Tohru would never marry someone like him. She would marry someone deserving of her warmth and kindness. Someone worthy. Summoning his strength of will, forged by pain and rejection, Kyo banished the voice and the images, and spat "Piss off!" Defiance surged through him, and he regained momentary control of his body. He rolled and came up on his knees. As he did so, something dark and black stirred within Kyo. It spread through him, burning with rage, freezing with hatred. Dimly, Kyo realized that he had been lucky his whole life without realising it. The demon that inhabited him, whose form he took when his rosary was removed, had awoken. He grunted and convulsed as it tried to break free of its fleshy prison, before turning its malevolent attention to the interloper. Kyo had an impression of the ghost cat gibbering in abject terror before the demon enveloped it. The two entities became a maelstrom of energy swirling inside Kyo. He writhed in agony. He was vaguely aware of someone seizing his flailing right wrist, and cool beads sliding against his skin. Simultaneously, there was a faint cry from Tohru. Kyo experienced a tearing sensation, and actually screamed as the entire universe was wrenched awry, before snapping back into place just a little off centre. The last thing he was aware of was a gaping internal emptiness, which he allowed to swallow him.

Yuki, panting in the aftermath of the encounter, regarded his unconscious cousin. The wall nearest the pair had collapsed during the implosion that had occurred after he slapped the second rosary on Kyo. He remembered Kyo's Master giving him the second rosary in case anything happened to the original. His brief encounter with the ghost cat had left him convinced that the rosary would have a restraining effect on the supernatural being, hopefully long enough to get a Sohma houshi or miko to exorcise it properly. He looked through the rubble and debris at Tohru, who regarded him with a shocked expression on her face. At her feet was a twisted, half melted blob of metal that Yuki assumed used to be the large bell. Clutched in Tohru's hands was her Science textbook, the back page rather singed looking.

Nearby, Shigure slumped against the wall with a groan. "Why does my house always get destroyed?" He muttered disconsolately, blithely ignoring the fact that one of his wards and cousin was lying unconscious in a charred crater in the hallway several meters away.

Dropping the textbook, Tohru came to kneel next to Yuki over Kyo's prostrate form. Tear filled turquoise eyes regarded the orange haired boy as she reached a trembling hand for his neck. "Is he - ?" She asked, voice breaking, unable to voice her fear.

"He's alive." Yuki reassured her. She slumped against the wall with a strangled sob of relief. Wishing he could do more, Yuki patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Impatiently, she scrubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Here she was, crying, when Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun and Shigure-san were hurt! She reached out to feel Kyo's forehead, and a tear dropped from her fingertip onto his face. He stirred and groaned.

Tohru gasped and leaned forward eagerly. "Kyo-kun! Are you okay?" Kyo blinked up at her blearily, his face terrifyingly blank for an instant, before recognition flared in his ruby eyes. He gave a weak smile of reassurance, which turned into a grimace as he tried to sit up. Tohru pushed him back down, worried by how easily he submitted.

"What happened?" He managed.

"I put another rosary on you." Yuki said quietly.

"It sounded like you were in trouble, so I …" Tohru hung her head. "I hit the bell with my textbook to make him stop hurting you."

"Then my house was destroyed even worse than usual." Shigure finished glumly. Suddenly, he brightened. "But Mii-chan is due in two days for the next instalment of my manuscript!" His eyes lit up as he imagined his agent's hysteria when she discovered him embroiled in urgent structural repairs.

"Do you think we should call Hatori-san?" Tohru questioned anxiously, but Kyo waved away her concern. "I'm fine…Sort of." He finished, as he managed to sit up, but the world spun crazily, and black dots danced across his vision.

"Wait until morning. If I still feel bad, I swear I'll let you call Hatori." And with that, Tohru had to be satisfied, as Shigure and Yuki carried Kyo to his room, although Yuki dropped Kyo when they both tried hitting Shigure when he suggested that Tohru share his bed for the rest of the night, as hers was covered in debris, and the wall was missing. In the end, Shigure slept in his own room, and Yuki finally overcame Tohru's protests about taking his room by pointing out that she would be right next door to Kyo and could easily check on him if she thought it necessary. Yuki then went to get what sleep he could in the family room. Like the other occupants of the house, the remainder of the night was spent tossing and turning restlessly, plagued by bad dreams.

A/N: Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it, cause it was hell to write! I tried so many times! I've been plagued with guilt over it for months, which only made the writer's block worse!

To partially atone for my neglect, the next chapter should be out tomorrow, and it's a really long one! I've had written for MONTHS, but couldn't post it cause I couldn't get this one right. Sparks fly, and curses collide as the Sohmas and the Nerima Wrecking Crew finally meet!


	5. Cafe Chaos

A/N: Okay, here it is...The chapter you've all been waiting for! The meeting between the Jyuunishi and the Jusenkyo cursed! It was so long, I've had to split it into two. Part Two will be up in the next few days. Enjoy!

I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Fruits Basket. Nor do I make money from fanfiction.

_The next day_

"Okay, I want to talk to that … that _hag _right now!" Kyo stormed towards the Nekohanten.

"If it's the Old Ghoul you want to complain to, get in line, Carrot-Top," another male informed him, leaping down from a nearby rooftop. "I got here first."

Tohru apparently missed this exchange, because she continued on towards the café. Kyo stopped to assess the other guy. He was a little taller than Kyo, with black hair tied back in a pigtail. He wore a red Chinese style shirt and trousers, which set Kyo on edge. That bloody Yuki wore Chinese clothes sometimes as well. Speaking of which, where was the rat? Kyo was somewhat surprised to find that Yuki was standing behind him, as if to lend him non-verbal support. Clearly, their temporary truce was still in force.

"Ranma!" A girl with short black hair came panting up, obviously having taken the more mundane route along the footpath.

"Would you wait up?"

"Why should I, slowpoke?" The boy, Ranma, shot back.

"Ranma? Saotome Ranma?" The orange haired boy demanded.

"Yeah, that's me. Have we met?" Ranma queried. His nonchalant tone was belied by the fact that he automatically assumed a defensive stance. Usually people who knew his name wanted something - usually his death, his hand in marriage, Akane, or some combination thereof.

"So you're the guy that fights girls!" Kyo exclaimed. "I don't know what that Mousse was on about – I look nothing like you." He added, half to himself.

"Hah! Mousse couldn't tell me from a monkey!"

"With the startling resemblance, I can understand his confusion." Yuki's icy voice reminded everyone of his presence. _Trust the baka-neko to get into a pointless argument with a random stranger._

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Ranma demanded.

"If you can't understand it, then I'm not going to explain it to you. Your friend obviously gets it though. If you ask her nicely, she might explain it to you with small words." He referred to Akane, whose hand clapped over her mouth indicated she found Yuki's earlier comment amusing, or foolhardy.

Kyo was in shock. Yuki was _defending_ him? _Wait a sec. Does that mean the rat thinks I can't fight my own battles? The nerve of him!_ Kyo opened his mouth to tell the interfering rat to back off and butt out, but Yuki spoke first.

"I would love to stay and chat, but Honda-san is inside the restaurant with the old Chinese lady…" Although his tone was light and he appeared to be addressing Ranma and his companion, his words were also directed at his cousin. Kyo, for perhaps the second time in his life, was on Yuki's wavelength. _That girl is so gullible! She'll fall for anything. Who knows what that hag is giving her!_ Without further thought, Kyo sprinted past the Saotome guy and burst through the doors of the café with Yuki.

Shampoo looked up in surprise at their dramatic synchronized entrance.

Right behind them were an irate Ranma and a curious Akane.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! I was just talking with Shampoo-san about riceball training!" Tohru exclaimed happily.

"Sohma Kyo! You is looking much healthier today!" Shampoo greeted him.

"Hey, I want an explanation right now! What do you mean, I'm 'the guy who fights girls?' And who're you calling a monkey?" Ranma made his presence known as the two Sohmas moved clear of the doorway.

"Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed happily, running over to fling her arms around him. Ranma looked trapped, and ready to bolt. Akane assisted him with evasive action, knocking him to the ground with some force.

"Stupid tomboy! Why you hit Shampoo's husband? You interfere for the last time!" Out of nowhere, Shampoo whipped out her bon boras, standing protectively over Ranma's prone form.

"Are you challenging me? Bring it on." Akane snapped.

_Is there something in the water here that makes people ultra aggressive?_ Yuki wondered in amazement.

"What's all this noise?" Cologne demanded querulously, emerging from the kitchen perched on her stick.

She took stock of the situation. Her great grand-daughter faced Tendo Akane, her Future Son-in-Law's alleged fiancée. On the ground nearby sprawled the aforementioned martial artist.

Off to one side, a small cluster of people watched the unfolding drama with confusion. _Clearly, they're new to Nerima, then_. There were two boys and one girl. The girl had long brown hair, wide turquoise eyes, and a sweet and trusting air. One of the boys was possessed of almost feminine features, violet eyes and grey-mauve hair. The boy next to him was the Sohma from the rainy afternoon a few days ago. He looked much better today.

"You've come to ask about the bell of Mao Moo Rin, I assume." She stated, her gravelly voice attracting everyone's attention – including that of her great grand-daughter and Akane, who temporarily ceased their glaring match.

"No. If I never see that stupid ghost cat again, it will be _too _soon. I came to ask you about -"

"I was not addressing you, Future-Son-in-Law. I was addressing the Sohma boy."

"Ghost cat? You've met the poor Bake-Neko-san then?" Tohru demanded eagerly of Ranma.

"You KNEW what that bloody bell DID?! Why the hell did you foist it off on me then?!"

"Stupid ghost cat." Shampoo muttered. Clearly, she too was familiar with the phantom feline.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice queried from the doorway, interrupting the growing tension. Kyo paled, and began to assess possible escape routes, abandoning his quest for answers. He knew that deceptively meek voice. Sure enough, a head poked shyly through the door. A girl with shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes, and a teddy bear backpack was peering into the Cat Café.

"Kagura-san!" Tohru exclaimed. "You found the restaurant Kyo-kun was telling us about too?"

Kagura nodded, before catching sight of Kyo, who was attempting to hide behind Yuki. An amazing transformation occurred as she barged through the doors. Her presence swelled to fill the room. An odd light came into her eyes, and her aura changed dramatically.

"KYO-KUN!!!" She roared. Ignoring everyone else in the room, she barrelled towards him. The NWC members scattered, not wanting to mess with someone who looked like she was on her way to mastering Soun's demon head technique.

_She seemed so sweet a minute ago…_ Ranma thought – before remembering that Akane was often deceptively sweet when she was especially angry with him.

En route to Kyo, Kagura picked up a chair. Yuki dived out of the way. Their truce stretched only so far, after all. Making a mental note to make Yuki pay for this treachery later – if he survived - Kyo began to back away from Kagura.

Suddenly, Shampoo leaped gracefully between the cousins, her bon boras still in hand. "Customers no fight! Bad for business! You want fight, take it outside!" She ordered.

"Who are you to get between me and my beloved Kyo? He's mine! You can't have him! I'm marrying him!" Kagura cried.

"Saotome Ranma, prepare to die!" Rang through the slightly unhinged doors. Ranma, who had been paying attention to the soap opera unfolding in front of him nonetheless heard the warning that was Ryoga's traditional greeting. He spun to meet the attack, noticing that Akane would be in the firing line if Ryoga encountered the doors on his current trajectory. Sure enough, Ryoga hit the doors with enough force to send them flying. In a spectacular display of agility, speed, and defiance of gravity, Ranma dove forwards, interposing himself between a startled Akane and the airborne door, turning it into a sliding tackle that took them to safety. Well, safety for Akane. Ranma ended up crashing into a wall.

Ryoga's entrance had not distracted Kagura from her mission. Gripping her chair firmly, she advanced on Kyo, but was blocked by an equally resolute Shampoo, who held her bon boras crossed in front of her to hinder the other girl's progress.

A black and white blur tackled her to the floor as somebody shouted "Don't worry Shampoo, I'll protect you!" Shampoo rolled her eyes. Once again, Mousse had misinterpreted the situation. The girl in front of her was obviously not a martial artist. It did not occur to her to be amazed that Mousse had actually tackled the right person for a change.

Ukyo came charging through the doorway, obviously having heard the ruckus from her okanomiyaki shop, her giant spatula in hand, and stopped short at the sight before her.

Ranma and Ryoga were sparring on top of tables, hurling chairs, cutlery and _ki_ blasts at each other. Kagura had evaded Mousse, who was being chastised by Shampoo, and was hitting Kyo with the aforementioned chair, proclaiming how glad she was to see him. Yuki was attempting to prise the chair out of her hands and avoid being hit as well. Akane and Tohru were shouting ineffectual pleas for everyone to stop.

_Looks like the entire Wrecking Crew is here._ Cologne thought resignedly. There was only one way to stop this. The Cat Café was going to have to close for repairs now anyway. She nimbly made her way through the melee and pushed a button behind the counter. The overhead sprinkler system activated. The Sohmas, Ukyo, Akane and Tohru dived for cover under the tables. The Jusenkyo cursed were not so lucky. Ranma, thinking quickly, flung open a nearby window to explain the sudden "disappearance" of Ryoga. _Sometimes, I wonder why I go to such lengths to protect the idiot's secret. Lucky for him I value a vow of secrecy on warrior's honour – and my life. Akane would KILL me for not telling her, and letting her sleep with P-Chan when I knew…Never mind I've tried to stop the stupid runt getting into her room._

"Is everyone going to calm down NOW?!" Cologne bellowed over the hiss of the sprinklers. Her battle aura flared to life around her, and everyone quailed. She shut off the sprinklers before continuing.

"I thought my great grand-daughter made it clear that if you wanted to attack a customer, you would do it outside!" She reprimanded Kagura, who had undergone another transformation, and was kneeling in a puddle with Kyo in her arms, begging to know who had done this to him. Cologne sweat dropped.

"And you Mousse! What are you doing out of the kitchen?" She demanded, before shifting her glare.

"And Hibiki Ryoga is going to have to make up the cost of doors and the furniture he destroyed, as will you, Son-in-Law. You can start waitressing to pay it off tomorrow."

Kyo had regained some semblance of consciousness by now, but something was wrong. He could distantly hear Kagura's tearful voice above him … _Is it raining? I thought I was inside? And if it _is_ raining, why do I feel fine – aside from a headache from being hit multiple times with a chair, that is._ He opened his eyes, and found three sets of eyes staring down at him in concern. The first two were discernible as belonging to Kagura and Tohru respectively. Kyo started. The third pair of eyes belonged to a cat, but they were a colour Kyo had never encountered – and he had encountered a lot of cats in his travels.

Seeing him open his eyes, Kagura hugged him tightly, telling him how glad she was that he was alright. Kyo wheezed for breath. If she squeezed him any harder, he was certain she'd crack his ribs! Suddenly Kagura released him and loomed over him ominously. "How DARE you make me worry like that?" She demanded. Her hands balled into fists, but before she could take it further, the cat jumped between her and Kyo, hissing and spitting. Kagura pulled back in shock, and the cat faced her, still crouched threateningly. Her fur was an unusual shade of white that seemed pale pink when the light hit it a certain way, with cerise ears, tail tip, paws and socks that matched her eyes. Two longer forelocks near her ears had ornate Chinese style baubles on the ends.

"Kawaii! What an _adorable_ kitty-chan!" Tohru exclaimed.

"But where did she come from?" She continued, looking around. That's when she discovered that the cat was not the only animal that had appeared inside the café since the sprinklers had come on.

A duck with glasses fluttered around nearby, and a black piglet was struggling in the grasp of a red haired girl who was wearing an outfit almost identical to Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun's new friend – the one who had come into the café with them (What was his name again? Saotome Ranma?) Speaking of which, Ranma-san, Shampoo-san, the boy with the red umbrella, the girl with the spatula, and Mousse-san were gone.

"P-Chan! How did you get here?" A girl with short dark held out her arms to the black pig, which struggled to reach her.

"Ranma! Stop bullying him!"

"Well, tell the runt to get off my case then!" The girl snapped back, carelessly dropping the pig on its head. The other girl scooped the pig up in her arms, and he snuggled against her.

"There, there, baby. Don't take any notice of the nasty Ranma." She crooned to him.

Yuki could have sworn he saw the pig poke its tongue out at the red haired girl, who simply glared.

"Where's Ryoga?" Akane questioned, realizing she couldn't see him. P-Chan stilled in her arms. _At least he's calming down._

"He must have jumped out the window when the sprinklers came on." Ranma said casually, her gaze still fixed on P-Chan.

"Ano … where did everyone go?" Tohru asked.

Akane looked guilty. "Maybe they jumped out the window too?"

"Nobody else was close enough to the window." Yuki pointed out logically.

Akane sweat dropped, and tried to think of a way to change the subject. "How is your friend?" She asked, indicating Kyo.

"Friend? Oh, him. That's my cousin. You can't pick your family." There was a strange sadness, even bitterness in the violet eyed boy's tone when he said that.

Yuki looked down at his prostrate cousin. He seemed a little groggy, but otherwise intact. _It would be difficult to assess whether or not the baka neko had head trauma anyway. Still, maybe Shigure could convince Hatori to make a house call? Neither of us wants to go back to the Main House anytime soon …Akito might change his mind about allowing Honda-san to keep her memories …_

He remembered Tohru, still smiling her special, sweet smile as she asked him to still be her friend, even if her memories were erased, and solemnly swearing to take the secret of the Sohma Family's curse to her grave…

Yuki suddenly paled with shock as realisation hit him. "Kagura…Did I see something wrongly, or did that guy with glasses tackle you?"

The cat, still between Kagura and Kyo, hissed at the nearby duck for no apparent reason. _Hold on, they're a cat and a duck. Do they need any more reason?_

"Yes. But I was so happy to see Kyo…" Kagura trailed off as the implications sank in. She looked down, patting herself as if to make sure she was real. Eyes wide, she pinched herself.

"Am I cured?" She half whispered, eyes wide.

"I don't know." Yuki replied slowly. "We'll have to talk to Hatori." He said decisively.

"Yes." Kagura agreed fervently. Tohru was beaming with delight.

"Kagura-san, that's wonderful!"

"Excuse me, but what's so wonderful about being tackled by vision impaired kitchen hand? Cured of what?" Cologne interrupted.

"Um, nothing! Sorry to have disturbed you. We'll be going now…" Yuki uncharacteristically babbled, helping Kagura to lift Kyo, despite the protests of the cat. Tohru was trying to calm the animal down, explaining that they were taking Kyo-kun home where he could rest.

What was left of the doorway was darkened by a shadow as they turned towards it. It was the girl from earlier. The giant spatula was now strapped to her back, and she had a steaming kettle in each hand.

"Present for you, Ranma honey!" She sang, as she breezed through the entrance.

"Thanks, Uu-chan, you're a life saver!" The red haired girl said gratefully. Darting forward, the cat tripped Ukyo, who spilled the hot water onto the feline. Tohru cried out in alarm, which changed to a shriek as the steam dissipated, revealing the purple haired Chinese waitress.

She whirled to face the Sohma party.

"You going nowhere till Shampoo get answers!" These people had barged into the café, started a brawl, and then ignored her great grandmother, after all.

Yuki, Kagura, and Tohru did not seem capable of answers at that moment. Indeed, they did not look capable of coherent thought.

At first, Kyo thought he was suffering some sort of hallucination from Kagura's overenthusiastic greeting, but the shocked expressions of those around him ruled out that theory. He looked at the other people in the café. None of them seemed surprised that a girl had turned into a cat and back again before their eyes. The shock, combined with his current migraine, was enough to make him transform.

There was a _Pop_! and puff of coloured smoke, and a ginger cat sat where the Sohma boy had previously been supported by his relatives.

"You're a cat." He accused.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Btw, if you enjoyed this fic, you should check out my sister Sunny Duck's hilarious version of a Ranma/Fruits Basket crossover - Collison Curse! Ranma, on the run from a furious Akane, runs into Yuki just as rain starts to fall...

Seshut


	6. Revelation!

A/N: Hey! Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring – most of it's taken up with introductions, but they have to know who's who before they start unraveling what happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket, nor am I making money from this.

There was a _Pop_! And a puff of coloured smoke, and a ginger cat sat where the Sohma boy had previously been supported by his relatives.

"You're a cat." He accused.

The Nerima Wrecking Crew sweat dropped and fell over, anime style.

"So are you." Shampoo retorted.

"Wait. You talk?! Shampoo not able do that. But how you change? No splashed with water?" She continued, over the top of Kyo's acid assertion that he could, indeed talk.

Akane took one of the kettles from the startled Ukyo and went over to the far corner of the restaurant, where the red haired girl was standing on a table flattened into a corner – as far away from Kyo as she could get. Akane handed the girl the kettle, and she tipped it over herself. The water distorted her height and darkened her hair, but these didn't go away when the water stopped. There stood the boy from before – Saotome Ranma. He handed the kettle back to Akane, who crossed the room to Kyo before tipping the remnants of the hot water over him. Kyo shot away from her like … well, like a scalded cat.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He demanded.

"Hot water doesn't change him back either." She informed the others over her shoulder.

"That is probably because it's a different curse." Cologne pointed out.

Yuki's brain started functioning again. He hoped nobody else was going to change, or he wasn't going to need concussion to transform – shock overload was going to do it.

"You're all cursed?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Shampoo's punishment for not fulfilling the Kisses of Death or Marriage on Ranma."

"My moronic father decided not to read the entire training manual – you'd think he'd have learned after the Neko-ken thing."

"It's all Saotome's fault." The guy with glasses said, tossing aside the remaining kettle.

Ukyo and Akane were the only ones shaking their heads.

"Would you care to explain the nature of _your_ curse?" Cologne demanded, peering at Kyo from her stick. If she found interrogating a talking cat about curses in the wreckage of her café strange, she did not show it.

"I'm sorry, but that information might lead to your memory being erased." Yuki offered politely.

Cologne cackled. "I'd like to see any of you whippersnappers even _try_ to erase my memory. You're all at least a hundred years too early. More likely you'd wander out of the café wondering what day it was and why you went in there in the first place … If I was in a good mood. Memory erasure is a simple trick after all. Any Amazon can do it."

"It's reversible anyway. Remember how Shampoo tried to erase Akane's memory?" Ranma pointed out. Akane scowled. She was grateful that Ranma had been willing to swim to China and back to find the cure, but she wished he could have been nicer in the process he eventually used to break the memory block.

Yuki stared. _The secret weapon of the Sohmas, used to protect our secret for generations, won't work on these people!_

"How about we do a deal? You don't tell anyone about our curse, and we don't tell anyone about yours." Ranma offered.

"Why don't we discuss this properly? Son-in-Law, help my grand-daughter right some tables and chairs." Ranma was still flattened in the corner. Kyo thought that this was a bit hypocritical, since he had a curse too.

"Not until he changes himself back." Ranma said in strangled tones.

Kyo looked annoyed, an impressive feat, considering he was still a cat. "I can't turn it on and off at will, you know! Besides, what's your problem? I didn't cower in a corner when I found out you were cursed!"

"Ranma is afraid of cats due to some sadistic, traumatic training his father put him through when he was a little boy in order for him to master the Neko-ken." Akane explained for Ranma, who was twitching.

"Cat-fist? What's that?"

"A martial arts _ki_ technique that gives the person the speed, grace and ferocity of a cat…Problem is, in order to attain it, the person has to lose their personality and sense of self. This is triggered by overwhelming terror." Akane explained soberly.

Tohru looked up from where she was helping Shampoo to arrange some chairs around the two least battered tables, her turquoise eyes wide with sympathy.

"Oh, poor Ranma-san!"

_Great. Someone else who fears me because I'm a cat._

Suddenly, there was another _pop_! And puff of coloured smoke, accompanied by a flash of white and orange as a now human Kyo dived behind one of the overturned tables, blushing furiously. Realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes, Tohru, Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane whipped round to face the other way, faces flaming. Yuki picked up Kyo's clothes and calmly handed them to his embarrassed cousin, who glared at Cologne. "Aren't you going to turn around?" He snapped.

"Why? I'm sure it's not anything I haven't seen before." She said nonchalantly.

"Besides, you might not want to get dressed there. There's nothing between you and the window, and the blinds aren't drawn."

Kyo yelped and jumped over the table, before performing a sideways crab scuttle to the kitchen, holding his bundle of clothes to protect his modesty.

As a now-dressed Kyo was about to exit the kitchen, the black pig, followed by Kagura, entered the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun, this pig wants someone to pour hot water on him too," She said, her eyes wide. Kyo didn't question how she knew that. Kagura had the same strange empathy with pigs that all the Jyuunishi shared with their animal counterparts. The pig nodded vigorously, squealing affirmatively.

"Kettle's over there." He pointed out, before turning back. Although he spent as little time in Kagura's company as possible in case she got the wrong idea, he had to admit he was curious. Was this pig another cursed person?

Kagura tipped the kettle's contents over the pig, which was replaced by the boy who had attacked Ranma earlier. "Hibiki Ryoga." He said, by way of introduction.

"How come you all transform back with your clothes?" Kyo asked, a little envious. Ryoga shrugged.

"I don't always. I don't know what controls it."

The trio returned to the main room. Nearly everyone else was seated around the table. There were two vacant seats next to Tohru, and Kyo and Kagura sat side by side.

"Ryoga! Where did you get to?" Akane sounded genuinely glad to see him, as he fetched himself a chair. Kyo and Kagura exchanged glances. _She doesn't know?_

Ryoga laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"I, ah, um, jumped out the window and then got lost trying to find the front door. I ended up in an alley behind the café and came in through the back." He said sheepishly.

_Yeah, right. You'd have to have a worse sense of direction than Haru to do that, and you'd have to be really gullible to fall for such a lame story. _Kyo thought scathingly. To his infinite surprise, Akane laughed understandingly, and said something about having no sense of direction, as she moved her chair to one side to make room for him. Ranma, wedged between Shampoo and Ukyo (he had had a hard time convincing Shampoo to _not_ sit on his lap) was giving Ryoga a fixed glare, which Ryoga pretended not to notice as he set his chair next to Akane's.

Cologne, perched on her staff at the head of the table, sent Shampoo to fetch their 'guests' tea.

When they were all seated with a cup in front of them, she began. "I think brief introductions are in order, since I _still_ have no idea who you are." She said to Yuki, Tohru and Kagura.

"My apologies. I am Sohma Yuki."

"Um, I'm Honda Tohru. Pleased to meet you, everyone!"

"I am Sohma Kagura."

"Sohma Kyo. But you knew that. That's why you gave me that stupid bell in the first place."

"I still can't believe that you accepted it, with a name like that." Yuki muttered.

"We'll get onto that in a minute. I am Cologne, elder of a Chinese Amazon village, and this is my great granddaughter, Shampoo."

"Saotome Ranma."

"Kuonji Ukyo. I'm not cursed."

"Tendo Akane. I'm not cursed either."

"Hibiki Ryoga."

"Mousse. I'm from a village in China near my beloved Shampoo's."

Introductions complete, Cologne sipped her tea before continuing.

"Very well. Now, what is the nature of your curse?"

"Our family was cursed generations ago. Every member of the Sohma family bears the burden of the curse, but fourteen members carry the core. Thirteen are cursed to take on the form of the animals of the Chinese Zodiac."

"But there are only twelve animals in the Chinese Zodiac." Cologne pointed out. Yuki, who was acting as spokesperson, nodded. "That is true. But in the legend of the Zodiac, the Cat was told the wrong date by the Rat. The cat is included in the curse."

"And the fourteenth?"

"Along with the Cat, the head of the family bears the true core of the curse. The current head of the Sohma Family is Sohma Akito-sama. He will die if we do not find a cure soon."

Cologne nodded to show her understanding. "And which ones are you, and how is your curse activated?"

"I am the Rat of the Zodiac."

"The Cat." Kyo said gruffly.

"I am the pig."

Akane leaned forward. "You turn into a pig?" She asked excitedly. "I know someone you HAVE to meet!"

_Other than the guy who also turns into a pig?_ Kyo wondered.

"Ryoga, don't you think your 'friend' Unryu Akari would _love_ to meet Kagura?" She continued, turning to Ryoga, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Does she turn into a pig too?" Kagura asked eagerly.

"No, but she absolutely adores them. Her family actually breeds Sumo wrestling pigs."

_Mental note: NEVER let Kagura NEAR that girl. The last thing I need is Kagura learning sumo wrestling._ Kyo thought frantically, his ruby eyes wide with alarm. Yuki hastily brought the conversation back on track. He too dreaded to think what Shigure's house would look like if Kagura learned wrestling.

"Our curse is activated when we are hugged or come into full-body contact with members of the opposite sex –"

"But Kagura hugged Kyo earlier, and when Kyo _did_ transform, he wasn't being hugged." Akane pointed out.

Ranma winced, thinking of his multiple fiancées. _That's gotta suck._

"When members of the Jyuunishi – that's what we call those with the transformational curse – hug, the curse doesn't work. That's why we were so surprised when we realized Kagura hadn't transformed when Mousse tried to intervene. The curse can also activate when we are sick, weak, or experiencing emotional upheaval, such as shock. It was a combination of the latter two triggers that made Kyo transform."

"May we see one of these transformations?" Cologne queried.

Yuki looked uncomfortable. "Transforming in public is something we spend our whole lives trying to avoid at all costs."

"Besides, you already have." Kyo grumbled. He felt like a circus freak.

"Shampoo?"

"Yes, Great Grandmother?"

"Would you be so kind as to help one of these Sohma boys get over his shyness?"

Shampoo obediently rose from her chair, circled the table, and hugged a startled Kyo.

Nothing happened.

Kagura shot from her chair, her aura swelling again. "KYO!!!!!! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH HER?! I KNOW I SAID I'D FORGIVE YOU FOR DOING IT, BUT NOT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!"

"Jeez. Has she taken her medicine today?" Ranma asked no-one in particular.

"Calm down!" Cologne ordered, her battle aura flaring around her. Amazingly, Kagura obeyed.

Kyo's jaw dropped as he looked down at himself.

"I didn't transform…" He said quietly.

Cologne nodded. "It appears that the Jusenkyo curse also fails to activate your curse."

"Jusenkyo curse?"

"The legendary Chinese Martial Arts training ground of Jusenkyo contains a number of cursed springs. Fall into one, and you take the form of whatever unfortunate creature drowned there however long ago."

"Shampoo fall in Spring of Drowned Cat." Shampoo volunteered.

"I fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl and my father into the Spring of Drowned Panda." Ranma grumbled.

"Spring of Drowned Duck, thanks to Saotome." Mousse finished glumly.

Ryoga remained silent. _Clearly Hibiki's curse is not common knowledge, even among these people. _Kyo reflected. _Hold on, "Spring of Drowned Duck?!" How the hell does a duck drown?_

He was pulled from his musings by a strangled squawk from Saotome. Shampoo, instead of taking her own seat, had sat down on Ranma's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sh-Shampoo! What are you doing?" He stuttered, leaning away from her.

_Don't sound so unhappy. You don't know how lucky you are._ Kyo thought sourly. He'd never be able to hold someone in his arms.

"I didn't want _airen_ to get jealous because I hugged another man," Shampoo whispered coyly in his ear.

Kyo reddened.

Yuki became aware of an odd grinding noise. Looking to his left, he realized it came from Akane, who was sporting a fearsome scowl and gritting her teeth at the sight of Shampoo and Ranma embracing. She was not the only one annoyed. Ukyo was looking far from impressed as well, and one of her hands was drifting towards the bandolier of small spatulas she was wearing. Mousse's hands had slipped into the sleeves of his robe. Before any of the aggravated fiancées could act however, the damaged chair gave way under the couple's combined weight, and the pair crashed to the floor – Ranma, as always, underneath, with Shampoo sprawled on top of him.

Tohru leapt to her feet with a cry of concern, and hurried around the table to assist the pair to their feet, asking them if they were alright, did they hurt anywhere, could she get them anything?

Order was soon restored, a new chair was fetched, and everyone resumed their places.

Kyo decided that although the afternoon had been informative, they still hadn't got the answers they came for.

"Okay, what's the deal with giving me the stupid bell?" He demanded.

Cologne regarded him a moment over the rim of her teacup, as if measuring his worth and how much she would tell him. Kyo bristled.

"Shampoo bring bells back from training trip." Shampoo decided to start the explanation.

"Bell_s_?"

"Yes. Bells. There was large bell and small bell. Whoever held two bells bound by fate to be together. Naturally, Shampoo give large bell to her beloved husband upon her return, which he gratefully accepted."

"After she turned into a cat to coerce him." Akane muttered.

"Then Ghost Cat come claim Shampoo as his bride, and Ranma heroically fought to save woman he love!"

"The Battle of the Boo-hoo, Nabiki told me." This time, it was Ukyo who provided the sarcastic aside.

"After slight misunderstanding involving girl-type Ranma, the Ghost Cat left, leaving behind small bell of Mao Moo Rin. Shampoo put it away. She no want to be bound to stupid Ghost Cat."

"After this incident, I did a little research to see what would happen now the cat had reclaimed the large bell." Cologne took up the tale.

"In one of our oldest scrolls, I found the fragments of a prophecy. It mentioned the "crimson eyed cat friend, Sohma" who would "banish the mao moomen forever."

"Mao moo_men_? Cat demon_s_?" Yuki queried.

"Yes. Cat demons. Plural." Cologne confirmed. Her gaze shifted to Kyo again, and took on that strangely penetrating quality once more.

"You should be thanking, rather than accusing us. Your aura is much brighter. A great deal of the shadow is gone."

Kyo stared at her. Dizziness swamped him. He closed his eyes and attempted to control his breathing. And the hope that surged through him at her words.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"There was a demonic taint to his aura that is not there now." Cologne's pronouncement, so casually delivered, rocked Kyo's world to its foundations.

He raised his wrist, and stared at the rosary that had encircled it for as long as he could remember. The rosary that restrained the cruelest element of the Sohma's curse. He remembered again the feeling of being torn apart the night before, the momentary emptiness.

_Could it be true?_

_Could I be free of the demon?_

_Could I finally be accepted as a full member of the Sohmas?_

A/N: Wow. When I started this fic, I never thought I'd be exorcizing Kyo and expanding the Jyuunishi's (non-transformational) romantic horizons!

Oh, and for those of you who were confused, even though in the anime, you're meant to think Ukyo and Ryoga finish up together, they have their own love interests in the manga – Ryoga's being a girl named Unryu Akari. (I've only read a bit of the manga, but that's one of the ones I've read.)

I discovered that my beta Sunny Duck interpreted Kyo's affliction differently to me, so I'm just going to outline my interpretation of the curse. Although the demon curse is linked to the cat curse, (they manifest together in the same person) they're SEPARATE. Therefore, demon can be expelled and Kyo can still turn into a cat. The next Cat of the Zodiac will be like any other Jyuunishi.

Thanks for reading, and I'll update within the next week!

Seshut )


	7. Testing the Theory

A/N: Merry (if slightly belated) Christmas and a Happy New Year! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket, nor am I making money from this.

"What's the matter with you? You all look like you've seen a ghost!" Akane's attempt at humor fell on deaf ears. Shampoo was also worried at how pale all four of the strangers had become at her great grandmother's words.

_Just what happened between them and that stupid Ghost Cat?_

Cologne's thoughts were running along a similar track. Before she could ask, there was a now-familiar _Pop_! When the smoke cleared, a ginger cat sat on the chair, a dazed expression in his ruby eyes.

"Interesting…" Cologne murmured to herself.

"The demon's gone?" He managed.

"It would appear so." Cologne confirmed.

There were twin _Pops_! And a brown pig and a rat jumped up on the table from the chairs previously occupied by Yuki and Kagura and scampered along the table to peer at the cat. Tohru was also staring at Kyo, shell shocked.

Ryoga started violently at Kagura's transformation.

"I think it's about time you told us what happened." Cologne announced, her tone brooking no argument.

"Great Grandmother, perhaps wait after change back? Less embarrassing for shy Sohmas. Might also want to get off table." Shampoo suggested.

"Broken tables bad for business." She confided to Tohru.

"And while we're waiting, tell me, how long do these transformations usually last?" Cologne asked, producing an egg timer, and upending it.

Between them, they retold the tale of the previous night's encounter.

"And then…And then, it sounded like the bake-neko was hurting Kyo-kun…so I…hit the bell with my textbook." Tohru admitted, her eyes downcast.

"You only used a _textbook_?" Ranma asked in disbelief.

"Tohru should use something much heavier." Shampoo informed her cheerfully. "Stupid Ghost Cat deserve it."

"I find that mallets are always good." Akane suggested helpfully, and Ranma flinched.

As Tohru was rendered speechless by the enthusiastic reaction to her confession, Yuki continued the story.

"After that, I'm not entirely certain what happened. There was some sort of silent explosion. Although there was no noise, the concussive force threw me backwards, and created a crater around Kyo."

Kyo grimaced at the memory.

"My bedroom wall fell down, but Shigure-san says it's unlikely that there's any structural damage." Tohru informed them brightly.

Akane leaned forward around Ryoga before offering, "If you want, I can give you the number of a great construction contractor to pass on to your guardian. Their repairs are fast and good quality. Plus, they have a customer loyalty program and bulk discounts. We use them at the dojo all the time."

Cologne produced a notepad and pen, which she pushed towards Akane with her cane, observing dryly, "Considering the state of the café, I'd like their name and number as well. My regulars are out of town for an industry conference."

Ranma and Ryoga shifted guiltily and became very interested in the tabletop as Akane, oblivious to the incredulous looks she was receiving from the Sohmas, consulted her mobile phone, copied out some details twice, then tore off one of the sheets and proffered it to Tohru, who stammered her thanks.

Shampoo collected the notepad as Cologne sat in silence for a few moments, sipping her tea and gazing at the Jyuunishi through half lidded eyes.

"Yes, that would have to be it." She murmured to herself, setting her cup down decisively.

"Our own previous experience with the Ghost Cat showed that striking the bell will forcibly expel the cat from a host, drawing it back to the bell. At the same time, you put a rosary on the possessed." Here Cologne waved a wizened hand in Kyo's direction, who bristled at the dismissive gesture and the fact that she was talking about him as if he wasn't there. Again.

"The rosary, from what you told me, acts as a sort of containment or seal on the Jyuunishi demon, which was entangled with the Ghost Cat. It could be that the two conflicting pulls created a tear, or rift between our world and the demonic plane, through which the two were dragged. You were very lucky, young man."

Kyo reflected that most people would not consider having an internal demonic tug-of war resulting in a trans-dimensional rift and a wall collapsing on them "lucky."

Tohru once more proved that she too was not "most people." She gave a delighted gasp, all starry eyed. "You mean the poor bake-neko san has finally gone home? Maybe he'll find a nice girl cat to settle down with…" If Kyo squinted at the place she was staring at, he could swear he could almost make out a cottage with a white picket fence, and adorable kittens playing in a garden. The scene was blurry from all the sparkles drifting in front of it. Shaking his head to clear it, he returned his attention to the table.

"It's a nice theory, but how do we prove it?"  
" I would have thought that was obvious. Take the rosaries off." Cologne's matter of fact tone was at complete odds with the reactions of the Sohmas.

Yuki shook his head sharply. Kagura's gasp was drowned out by the screech of Kyo's chair as he pushed away from the table with an inarticulate sound of denial. The last thing he wanted to do was see the expression of shock, disgust and revulsion on the nine faces around the table, followed by the inevitable rejection.

Except, rejection wasn't inevitable. Not anymore. Not since Tohru. He stole a glance at her. Her hands gripped the edge of the table tightly, but she met his gaze squarely. Her blue-green eyes were soft, as she said "I know it will be hard for you, Kyo-kun, but I think perhaps you should try. We'll help you. If you feel uncomfortable, we'll put the rosaries back on right away."

"Perhaps we should do as Cologne-sama suggests," Yuki said slowly. "But it would probably be better if we did this at one of the shrines at the Main House, where we can have a Sohma houshi or miko on hand, just in case, and Hatori will be able to look after Kyo."

"I'm not sure I appreciate the doubt in that statement, young man. And is "Hatori" the whippersnapper who didn't know you can reverse memory erasure? He doesn't sound like an asset." Cologne admonished.

"If Great Grandmother say you cured, then you cured. Amazon knowledge of Chinese curses can't be wrong." Shampoo stated confidently.

"Funny, the last two times either of you Amazons said that, it was a one-shot only cure." Ranma muttered darkly.

"It's your fault _some_ of us are even cursed in the first place, Saotome." Mousse snapped, glaring accusingly at Yuki.

Mousse completely missed Ryoga's frantic shushing motions, which Ryoga then had to try and turn into a casual gesture when Akane turned to look at him. He didn't entirely succeed, and Akane eyed him with puzzlement for a moment, before turning her attention back to the table at large and declaring "Besides, who needs houshi or mikos when you have a roomful of martial artists? Demon busting…I mean containing," she hastily corrected herself "is part of a martial artist's _duty_!" Her voice rang on the last words, and her eyes shone with determined fire.

"Here we go again." Ranma mumbled.

And so it was a short time later that Kyo found himself in the middle of a ruined café, surrounded by strangers, preparing to take the rosaries off. Despite Cologne's assurances, or perhaps because of them, the martial artists had taken up positions around the edges of the room. Ukyo guarded one of the windows, her spatula ready. Akane stood at the next one, her expression determined. Ranma and Ryoga covered where the doors used to be, and Shampoo had her bon boras out, but held loosely in front of her. Mousse stood nearby, facing the wrong way, his hands buried in his sleeves.

Forming a kind of inner circle were Cologne, Kagura, Tohru and Yuki. Each of the people in the room held an _ofuda_, or seal, with a carefully inked character inscribed on it. Cologne had insisted on checking the spelling on Ranma's seal.

Rather than use ink on her precious café floor, Cologne had used what she claimed was an Ancient Chinese Amazon rune paste to create a containment seal on the floor around Kyo's feet. To Kyo, the "rune paste" smelled suspiciously like oyster sauce, but he said nothing.

The plan was for Kyo to remove the rosaries. If anything went amiss, or he became disoriented or panicked, the others were to use the _ofuda_ to immobilise him, while Yuki and Cologne put the rosary back on. Kyo and Yuki tried to convince Kagura and Tohru to stay back in case something went wrong, but both insisted on being there as moral support for Kyo.

Kyo took a deep breath, and then another. His hands gripped his wrists, ready to slide the rosaries off. His teeth clenched. As long as he could remember, it had been the first rule of his existence: _Do not remove the rosary._ _Only rejection will follow._

But that had already been proved wrong once. Acceptance had followed. And hope.

Could it be proved wrong again? There was only one way to find out. His eyes sought Tohru. She stood, holding her seal before her in both hands, her eyes fixed trustingly on him. He swallowed, and closed his eyes, before swiftly pulling his hands down and out.

The twin black and white rosaries slipped from his hands and fell in slow motion to the ground, the clatter strangely loud in the silent café.

Kyo's heart thudded once, twice…

And then the air was rent by screams.

Kyo's ruby eyes snapped open in panic, and although he tried to tell himself he should have anticipated such a reaction, pain sliced through him.

_What else did I expect? Like I could escape the demon with a cat's bell._

Then he registered that the screams weren't of fear or horror.

Slowly, he raised his hands, staring at them in disbelief. They were ordinary, human hands, slightly calloused from strict training.

The screams echoing in his human ears were cries of delight. Kagura and Tohru had shrieked in joy. They clung to one another, jumping up and down, laughing and crying, before lunging at him. Kagura got there first, and Tohru wrapped her arms around them both. Yuki patted Kyo on the back, his smile blinding, before getting swept up into the group hug.

There were two _Pops_! And once again, a cat and a rat regarded each other through the smoke as Tohru frantically apologized.

"That reminds me." The violet eyed rat spoke up, looking to Cologne. "At the risk of sounding doubtful, how come he still turns into a cat?"

"Because nothing is ever easy for the Cat." Kyo explained gruffly. Not that he was complaining.

"From what you told me, the demon was part of the core of the curse – anchored to the cat. Now that that's been removed, the next Cat should be like any other member of the Zodiac." Cologne explained.

"It also means a complete cure for the curse may be found in time. It's a tricky one, though, with a nasty sting in the tail. Yes, most intriguing…" She continued, mostly to herself.

Tohru, her turquoise eyes shining with tears, spoke quietly for all of them.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Are we finished?" Ranma queried. Without waiting for an answer, he continued, "Good. Now, about what we came here for…"

"Ranma come to take Shampoo on a date, yes?"

"Ranma! You told me you came to ask Cologne a question. Honestly –" The rest of Akane's rant was drowned out by Ukyo, who pitched her voice to carry over the other two.

"Ranma honey, why don't you come over to my _intact_ restaurant, and I'll whip you up something to eat – I'm sure you're hungry after all this drama…"

At this point, the Sohmas, by silent agreement, beat a hasty retreat, before dazedly making their way back to Shigure's house. Kyo shook his head. Was it only the day before yesterday he had fled Shigure's house into the rain? So much had happened. So much had changed. Now he had a future. No, that wasn't right. He'd had a future. A bleak one, to match his past. Now he had a chance at a life, and something more important. He had hope. He stole a sideways look at Tohru. Like the rest of them, she was silent, but her blue green eyes were full of wonder. With Tohru and Yuki on one side, Kagura on the other, they continued home. Together. Towards the future.

A/N: If you've made it this far, I would like to thank you for taking the time to check out my story. I hope you've enjoyed the ride.

To those who have taken the trouble to review (and then return) a massive thank you – this chapter is for you.

I would also like to thank my awesome beta and sounding board, Sunny Duck.

An epilogue chapter to go, and then I'm turning my attention to other fandom projects.


End file.
